Rats in a Jungle
by Lolasatsuma
Summary: High school. Where everyone has secrets. In WMHS you have the Rats and the Wolfs. The Nerds and The Jocks. But even the most popular people have hidden secrets. FTM!Popular!Kurt Female!Nerd!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**__Author's Note:**

**Hello everybody! Lola here with a story (duh). I hope you enjoy it!**

**WARNING: Involves bullying, FTM!Popular!Secretive!Kurt and Female!Straight!Nerd!Blaine. If you don't like any of that then this won't be the story for you.**

**Rating T for now but with go up to M eventually ;)**

**THIS IS A COMPLETE AU. ONLY THE CHARACTERS ARE THE SAME ETC.**

**Disclaimer: Characters and Glee are not mine!**

* * *

High School is, and most likely always will be, a pain in the ass. Whether or not you're right at the top of the social pyramid with the football players and their so-skinny-you-can-see-their-ribcage girlfriends, or right at the bottom with the Star Trek fan-boys and the rats of the high school world. As that is what it is. A world. Because when you're in high school, nothing else matters. Not your parents, not how the world sees you. You only have one goal and this goal is plastered into your brain from the moment you step through those doors.

Survive.

For the 'Rats' it was all about survival. In fact, where most 'normal' students would find a place to sit in the cafeteria, the Rats managed to find a small shed in the back of the school, behind the bleachers where the janitor used to put broken Gym equipment but soon abandoned after his rather dramatic exit from the school grounds one day after declaring that he wanted nothing to do with William McKinley High School anymore. The science lab still has the indentation of his face in the desk.

The Shed happened to be where Blayne Anderson was located at that moment in time. She was hunched up into a small ball, reading in the corner away from the other Rats who were discussing the latest gossip. Because God forbid that she enter a conversation without being invited first. The other Rats were never a secure number of people, because where one day you might have at least five or six there laughing and having fun away from the sneering glares of their peers, the next you might just have two people on their own sharing out both of their lunches and speaking quiet, rushed words as they felt their heartbeats speed at the thought of being caught. But on that day, a day that happened to be rather sunny for a February, it was just the regulars who were in that rickety old shed. Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones and Blayne.

"What do you think, Bee?"

Blayne's head snapped up at her nickname, a few curly strands on jet black hair falling out of their confines of the tight bun that Blayne trapped her hair in everyday. "E-Excuse me?" she mumbled, tucking the loose strand behind her ears and lowering her book, "I'm sorry for being so rude, I was too-"

"'Enraptured with the story'?" Mercedes asked, smirking playfully.

"W-Well, yes." Blayne blushed, looking at her knees.

Mercedes laughed and scooted over to where Blayne was sitting, "Honestly girl, anyone would think that you don't like us!" the dark skinned girl chuckled to herself and knocked shoulders with Blayne who gave her a nervous, breathy laugh.

"Of course I like you guys."

Artie cheered from his wheelchair, "You better like us because you have nowhere else to go!"

The Shed fell silent.

It was the cold, hard truth about being a Rat. The only reason that she was a Rat was because of the amount of bullying and the overwhelming feeling of loneliness that was not a foreign feeling in their small group of friends.

Tina cleared her throat and nudged Artie's shoulder, "Y-Yes, w-well... W-We can't h-help tha-at. An-nyway, did y-you see t-the n-new-"

CRASH!

The Rats' heads turned towards the wooden door and groaned when they saw the green and blue stained girl that took the name of Rachel Berry.

"Slushie." she screeched, making the Rats wince at the too-high-to-be-human pitch that she was emitting. "A _Slushie_! Can you believe that? You would have thought that those... those... _Barbarians _would have found a different way to torture people by now, but no. They're still throwing around their food like toddlers!" She stomped over to Blayne with heavy footsteps and plopped herself down next to her.

Rachel was Blayne's best friend. Even though the two of them couldn't be more different to someone who had just met them, they still were extremely close and would do anything for each other. While Rachel was loud and had an annoying tendency to obliviously put other people down and make them obtusely aware of what they look and sound like (and that wwas just on Thursdays), Blayne was quiet and loved everybody that wasn't punching people in the face or smelled like dead people.

"Who did it?" she asked, quietly.

Rachel sighed angrily and buried her face into Blayne's collar as she pulled Blayne in for a hug, "Karofsky and his douche-bag friends."

The Rats 'ohh'ed in understanding. Karofsky and his Wolf pack were the bullies. Each and everyone of them was as ghastly and cold hearted as the next. None of them had any form of regret or sympathy. None of them.

"Oh that's too bad, hun." Mercedes said, patting Rachel's back sympathetically.

"They're horrible." Blayne said, eyes wide.

Artie chuckled darkly, "Oh they're more than horrible, Bee. They're devils in letterman jackets."

"K-Karofsky's t-the worst." Tina summarised, looking at her chipped black nail polish closely.

"He's the leader, he's not the worst though. Jameson's the worst." Mercedes said, challenging the gothic girl.

"To be honest, it's like picking the worse of two evils, you can't. Both are just as evil and wrong." Rachel muttered, scathingly.

Artie nodded in agreement, "All of them are as bad as each other, simple as that."

"Kurt's not evil."

The Rat's looked at Blayne in surprise, Blayne had gone completely red and plucked Rachel off of her and shuffled away from them silently.

"Kurt? You mean Hummel? Kurt Hummel?" Mercedes said in shock.

Blayne nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Since when were you on first name basis with Hummel?" Artie asked.

Blayne shrugged, "I'm not, I just think-"

"What? That he's cute?"

Silence.

"Oh my _god._ You like him don't you?" Rachel laughed and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh hell naw, girl. You can _not _like him." Mercedes said, crossing her arms with a stony expression on her face.

Blayne smiled sheepishly, "He is rather... um, attractive..."

"Yeah if you're into the whole feminine-guy look. Seriously? He looks like a ghost and Pinocchio had a child gone wrong." Artie stated just as the bell went signally the end of lunch. "Come on let's go before we get run over by the stampede. Bye guys." He wheeled himself out of the shed and soon it was only Blayne sat in the small shed.

She sighed and looked down at her abandoned book. _'I don't think he's cute' _she thought, _'I think he's gorgeous'_

* * *

**Next chapter up soon :) Tell me what you think!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 and we introduce Mr Kurt Hummel :D**

* * *

Reflections always show us what we are inside. No matter how many times you cover yourself in make up or dress differently, the reflection always knows what's on the inside. As Kurt Hummel stood there in front of his full length mirror, he pondered for a minute as to how the mirror, the silent and cold mirror was the only person, bar his father, that knew his secret. He stood there in nothing but his briefs, slowly letting his eye linger on his reflection.

He was attractive. There was no point denying it. He had a pale, creamy complexion that he was proud of even if it did make his look like a ghost in pictures, stretched over his tall, lean figure. His hair, cut short and coiffed delicately to perfection with a fell strands of brunette hair falling over his face as the broke free of the layers of hairspray they had been attacked with. He was fit and had a small curved waist that exaggerated his slightly toned abdomen. His eyes, the perfect mixture of blue and green that Kurt was particularly proud of. Then as his eyes fell to his chest he felt the painful twist in his gut. He had gone, blushing as deeply as he could the whole time, to a small lingerie store that was a few miles out of Columbus, to buy the sports bra that he was wearing at that moment in time. He had also, out of fear of getting discovered, wrapped duct tape around his chest until it looked like he had a toned, buff chest and not a... busty one.

That chest bind was the only evidence, from an outsider, that Katherine Hummel was still here.

"_Go Titans!"_

The resounding cheer made its way to Kurt's ears and made him smile gently. There really was nothing like the 2pm cheer rehearsals. Not that anyone could judge him for looking up some of the girl's skirts, he wasn't alone in the matter, after all.

"Dude, that Santana chick has some seriously pert ass cheeks." commented Noah Puckerman from his right side.

Kurt laughed and fist bumped Puck's offered fist before leaning back, "I heard she's good in bed. Along with that Brittany girl."

Jameson looked at him with raised eyebrows, "What, like, both at the same time?"

Puck grinned and patted Kurt's shoulders, "Yeah man, I mean, they don't let you join in... but watching is half the fun right?"

The Wolfs howled with laughter and shouted a few comments towards the pitch.

"Hey, Lopez! Do you bend like that when a guy's fucking you?"

"Oi, Pierce! Flash us, will ya?"

"Hey, Fabray-"

Kurt eyes widened as he noticed the blonde Quinn Fabray glaring at Jameson, almost _daring_ him to finish. Jameson, thankfully, saw the glare and lowered his gaze towards his lap and mumbled, "Never mind."

"What were you going to say, Patrick? Why don't you tell us? Why don't you tell Coach Sylvester what you were about to say to me?" she asked, fire burning in her eyes. The Wolfs went silent.

Kurt spoke up, "I'm sure he was just going to say how amazing you look today, Q. You're eyes look beautiful today. Well, they look beautiful every day." Kurt smiled at her and she softened her gaze, smiling slightly at him.

The Cheerios had always had a soft spot for him, mostly because he wasn't a sex obsessed pig like most of the Wolfs and was instead a charming charismatic guy who made them laugh. It also helped that he was attractive.

"Thank you, Kurt. You're looking very... sexy today yourself." she gave him a saucy wink before turning and going back to the giggling girls who crowded around her immediately and kept sending flirty looks towards him.

He smirked and sent a self satisfied look towards the Wolfs and walked off as the bell rang.

Being popular, while it had its benefits, also had bits where Kurt just wanted to hide away and never come back. For example, bullying. He never actually bullied people, he only observed, which is what killed him on the inside. He hated it of course, seeing the Rats vulnerable faces as his 'friends' threw them into lockers or tossed slushies in their face. It didn't make him proud, seeing things like that. It made him feel guilty for just standing there while they went about their business. This happened later that day when Kurt was just about to leave.

"_No, p-please!" _

Curious at the high pitched screech echoing through the hall, he quickened his pace, turning a corner and stopping at the sight before him. Karofsky had a girl who he recognised for Calculus pressed up against a locker. "Shut up, Rat." came the gruffed reply from Karofsky.

Kurt felt a sudden shot of angry seep into his veins and before he knew it, he was walking towards the scene.

"David!"

Karofsky snapped his head towards Kurt and grinned when he saw him, "Dude, you wanna help me with this one?"

The girl (what was her name? Blair?) looked at Kurt wide beautiful hazel eyes- _beautiful_? Kurt shook his head and glared at Karofsky, "I think you should leave this girl along, don't you?"

Karofsky glared at him, "Why?" he asked stubbornly, his grip on Becca loosening slightly.

"Because you don't want me to tell the guys about your _little problem _that you had in the locker room? Do you?" he smirked at the giant hulk of a boy as he let go of Bexi.

"Fine." he said before storming off down the hallway.

When he was gone, Kurt turned towards Bethany and smiled gently, "Hey, Bonnie, right?"

The girl shook her head, her tight, black bun shaking comically at the top of her head. Kurt's smiled faltered, "I apologise, what's your name, sweetheart?"

"Blayne. Blayne Anderson."

Kurt almost didn't hear the quiet reply as Blayne shifted and looked at Kurt from under her eyelashes (those _gorgeous, stunning), _eyes shining up at him. "Nice to meet you, Blayne." he held out a hand. "I'm Kurt."

She didn't accept his hand, instead looking into his eyes with an emotion he hadn't seen before, at least not for a while.

_Admiration_

"Thank you." she said, blushing deeply and staring at her feet.

Kurt felt a wave of protectiveness for the girl who looked so vulnerable and tired, "No problem, sweetheart. I'm just your friendly neighbourhood-"

"Spiderman." Blayne finished, giggling slightly, "I know."

Kurt barked out a laugh, throwing his head back, "I'm sure. Well, I have to go, but let me know if anyone or anything bothers you, okay?"

Blayne smiled slightly, "Okay."

He made his way down the hallway smiling a big goofy smile, and if he turned around he would have seen Blayne wearing the exact same one.

* * *

**Slightly cheesy ending, but everyone loves them! Any questions, ask me!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: this chapter starts from where the last one ended. :)**_

**_WARNING: THIS STORY IS NOW RATED M _**

**_(light smut in this chapter, no Klayne unfortunately)_**

* * *

Blayne felt heat rush to her cheeks as she collapsed against the locker behind her. Kurt Hummel. _The _Kurt Hummel just protected her. If only she could relive the moment again and again. The slight growl in Kurt's voice as he threatened Karofsky. The short but still angelic shot of laughter that Blayne had had the pleasure of hearing, so high and free like a birdsong drifting through and open woods. She wished she had taken his hand when he offered it, wanting so desperately to feel that delicate smooth porcelain skin underneath her fingers. To feel Kurt quiver and shake as she ran her finger up and around his cock, making him keen for her touch. Blayne flushed a darker red and cleared her throat, feeling the familiar heat spreading through her abdomen. She needed to get home. Quickly.

It's not like she hadn't done it before.

...Well that's a complete lie, she's never done it before in her life, or even thought about it. But as Blayne sat awkwardly at the edge of her bed, white fluffy towel wrapped securely around her body, she tried to convince herself that it was the right thing to do. She had done all the obvious precautions. God forbid, Coop come home and find her moaning like a whore in heat. Locked the door, closed the blinds. Everything was set.

Except for the fact that she didn't have her fingers in her pussy.

She shed the towel and laid it across her bed, gracefully placing herself on it. Blayne took a deep breath and slowly brushed her fingertips across her stomach gently caressing and stroking her sensitive skin making her twitch and quiver under her finger's pathway. She closed her eyes, imagining it wasn't her tan hand stroking her it was Kurt's pale one. His face, she imagined was moving down her body kissing, biting and marking her skin for the whole world to see.

Blayne slipped her dainty fingers to her crotch and with slight hesitation, pressed the fingers against her clit.

Gasping, she opened her eyes at the shot of pleasure she had experienced. She continued to rub and push, her hand getting slightly faster and creating a set pace. Her imaginary Kurt was smirking at her gasp and her quickly push down harder, moving his hand faster. Her thighs quivered and shook violently, Blayne crying out for Kurt. Kurt's hand. Kurt's tongue. Kurt's taste. Kurt's touch. Anything that was purely... _Kurt._

As his pace got more erratic, and the vision that Blayne had created slowly slipped away as she came ever closer to spilling over the edge, she pictured everything that Kurt had done in their meeting that day.

The way he bites his lip.

The way his hair falls.

The way he stands.

His cocky grin.

His comforting eyes.

His _eyes_.

Blayne's hand stopped, her abdomen clenching and releasing everything as she toppled over the edge, screaming out the one word she could coherently think at that time.

"_KURT!"_

He was at the mirror again. Glaring at his feminine curves and busty torso. Hatred was oozing out of his pores. Kurt had, once again, grown in the chest area. Creating an attractive figure any girl would die for. Any _girl._ In all honesty, he hated it. Hated the feeling of the monthly cramps and the god awful mood swings and the crying sessions. He was a man. Men don't cry. And if they did, they weep manly tears that was caused by their sheer overload of testosterone.

The truth is, he knew he would never be what he wanted to be. He would never be a great hulk of a man with the ladies fawning over him. He would never be like Karofsky or Puckerman. He would never be a man.

He would always have the breasts and the vagina. He would never have to shave his beard every morning. He would never get to be 'one-of-the-guys'. He was a thing. Not one gender or the other. He was alien.

The Rats sat under the bleachers that day, risking their safety for once to be outside in the sunlight and cool breeze and not in the humid rickety hut. Blayne sat with her knees up, her recent find in the library placed on her lap as she read the words with a quick pace. The sounds around her in that moment were ones of peace, creating a large contrast to what the atmosphere was normally like at McKinley. She could hear the soft laughter coming from her fellow Rats, as they gossiped about who slept with who and what Mr Schuester was (supposedly) caught doing with Santana Lopez. She could hear the birds chirp and the Cheerios doing their Wednesday lunchtime practice.

"And then he-"

"-I heard that-"

"-No, it was-"

This was what Blayne's life had come to, being friend with gossips of all people. Gossips were, to Blayne, like vultures. They circle their victim until it finally gives up and gives out a massive story. They had the potential to ruin people's life, depending on the story and the person. She drifted in and out of their conversations, taking to listening to the quiet bird song stopping suddenly when he heard a familiar name.

"Kurt Hummel went round that dumb girl's house-"

Her head snapped up as the boy was mentioned, neck creaking with the sudden movement, "What?" she sputtered.

Mercedes looked at her with a curious smile, shocked that Blayne had actually chosen to speak, "Hummel went to that dumb Cheerios' house on Sunday- What was her name, Artie?"

Artie readjusted his glasses, moving them higher up his nose, "The blonde? Brittany Pierce."

Blayne felt her gut twist, "He could have been there for anything."

"E-Exactly," Tina smirked, "Anything."

She and Mercedes burst out into peals of laughter, their high mocking wails racing around Blayne's head. Like vultures to their pray.

* * *

_**A/N: Remember that vulture reference ;)**_


End file.
